


Fucking No

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: I mean it, M/M, Sidechick, Smut, best of my workds, crackfic, gogh upset, im pretty sure I’m losing Brian cels, its beautiful, mafia go brrrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: George walks into a bar
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	Fucking No

Fucken No

Gogy sprints in a bar like child on fucking sugar addiction that will lead to diabetes.

Bar has the forbidden no no apple juice.

Br-ISH boy go SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT

Most of the shots weren’t drinks the short man thinks.

Gorgeous leave bar to meet friend at club.

Partying included 

He sees three sus fuck people that most likely criminals 

He gets kidnapped by the mafia because of plot

The mafia boss is white blob 

Blob likes Gogy

Germ like Drem sidechick Tree

Sadsnack try to runaway but green scary man go pop

Leaf dead

Drink is Gogys new sidechick

The do the boat scene 

The mafia takes him in

Years later Oak branch come back

Turns out he’s a vampire

Blob is confused 

Blob is a werewolf 

Florida man FUCKEN yeets himself across the room

Gogy is impresses

Tree calls succession of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that usually occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep a pissbaby 

Blind man is impressed

Salmonella stares at marshmallow 

They fall in love

The do the bing bong

Gogy is alone.

Gogy runs into a bar.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crying this is so beautiful


End file.
